Nirvana in the spring
by Howaito Ookami
Summary: Duo is a banshee that has to take a trip to find his place in life, what will he find? AU, some OOC, yaoi, better warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Nirvana in the spring

Prologue- Heaven holds the harp

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing… If I did, I would die of joy. So no suing me, I'm poor.

Warnings- Not so sure right now. There's the language warning of course, it's an AU with some OOC and yaoi eventually, but other than that, I don't know. I'll just add them as I go.

Ok, here it is… And I must tell you all now, this isn't exact as to what a harpy and a banshee are. Harpy's are actually very ugly and horrible beings with bird's wings and feet; and a woman's torso and head. Obviously Quatre and Zechs are neither woman nor ugly and horrible, so I changed things so it would all work. Plus Quatre and Zechs are able to turn human, which I don't think a normal harpy can do. As for Duo being a banshee, I think the only rule I'm breaking there is Duo is not a woman and there is no thing about a banshee having to go on a life quest after they turn 21… that I added for the sake of a storyline.. Other than that, I think I'm safe. If I have missed some things, I apologize. Ok, so here it goes.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ - scene change

Yelling resonated through the forest, the shrill screams bouncing off the trees, making the sound seem even more chaotic than it really was. A blond boy bounded through the woods, zigzagging in and out of trees that he knew by heart. His thin legs carrying him faster than a normal human; silver drawstring pants and matching silver gauze wrap shirt flowing behind him. As he ran, another figure appeared above him in the canopy, soaring from branch to branch like a graceful eagle; a small gold object dangling from his belt and a long chestnut braid flying behind him. The blond boy growled and sped up his pace as the braided figure dashed ahead of him.

"Duo! I'm going to kill you when I get a hold of you!" The blond boy screamed as he broke through the tree line into a small clearing. Another boy's voice rang out from the tree tops, answering the first.

"That's why I don't let you catch me Quatre!" Quatre scoffed and shook a fist at the trees.

"Duo Maxwell! If you don't come down and give me my harp (1) this instant, I swear on the holy counsel, I will tear that blasted braid right off your head!" As soon as the words left his lips, a small golden harp fell to the ground right in front of the blond boy. His aquamarine eyes turned large in shock as he slowly picked up his prized possession then whined. "Duo! You could have hurt it!" The whining boy's voice carried around the clearing and the other boy, Duo, jumped down from one of the trees near his friend, a garment much like Quatre's but in bronze, made it seem like he just appeared rather than jumped. As Quatre turned his sad eyes to his friend, Duo put an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders.

"Aw, I'm sorry Quat. I didn't know you'd pout so much. Geez, harpies are so emotional." This earned a smack in the chest from the smaller boy. Duo grinned flashing white, slightly pointed, teeth. Quatre scowled at his friend, but he couldn't be mad for to long. The young banshee's smile always melted his heart. Quatre sighed. He and Duo had quite a history together. They met when they were still very young, Quatre was about 3 and Duo was an obnoxious 6 year-old. At first they didn't get along because the harpy's and banshee's were at war and Duo's parents were a casualty of that same war, rendering him an orphan. Quatre's family was a prestigious one within the harpy community, and they found it in their hearts to take in all the orphans, regardless of race, but this didn't mean that their own children had to like it. Quatre along with his 29 older sisters took it upon themselves to cause as much turmoil within the household as small children could. So, every night they would sneak into the wing of the house that held all of the orphans and cause chaos; turning out all of their clothes, putting odd things in their boots, and sometimes dying the snowy white hair of all the banshees' odd colors. Of course they left the harpy children alone, but if you carried the features of a banshee, you were to fall subject to torment. But Quatre found that Duo was different. Duo had pure parents, meaning both his mother and father (2) were pure-blooded banshee, both had the pure white hair, both possessed the amazing singing skills that separated banshee's from any other angelic being, and both had the beauty that made the banshee such an amazing creature; but Duo was different. He carried the beauty and the singing ability, but there was something wrong. Instead of the stark white hair, Duo had somehow acquired flowing auburn locks along with flashing violet eyes, making him a freak among his own kind. Quatre couldn't help but feel sorry for the young banshee when he watched Duo try to interact with the other banshee children, and they just ignored him; or worse. If Duo wasn't careful enough, he would get a beating from the older banshee children. After a while, Quarter decided he would be nice to the violet eyed banshee, maybe even befriend him; and so with a new aspiration, Quatre set out to make the boy's life a little easier. At first he just stopped picking on him, and made his sisters do the same. Then as time went on, he started talking to the small banshee, discovering that under the shell of a shy boy, thrived an exotic and exuberant young boy. After a short time, the two boys became inseparable, and after 14 years, they were still together, tormenting the each other as much as possible.

"Hey, Earth to Quatre, come in Quatre. Dude, you still alive in there?" Duo snapped his fingers in front of his friends face and Quatre turned his best glare on the braided banshee.

"Of course I'm still alive. How silly can you be Duo?" Duo stuck his tongue out at the blond harpy and took off at a run once again, shouting behind him.

"Well then come on lazy bones! We have to get back before your mom kills us both!"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Trowa! Kisama, get your ass back here!"

"Oh, but Heeero! Your no fun, you need to get out more, and this is the way I'm going to get you to go!" Heero chased after his friend, the sound of their foot steps resonating down the castle hall.

"Trowa, just give me back my sword! That was my grandfathers and I would appreciate it if you didn't break it." Trowa stopped his progress down the hall and looked at the sword in question. It was a Japanese styled katana with a gold plated hilt, inlayed just so with rubies and red garnet so that the hilt was still smooth and would not cut into the hand of the holder. The small hand guard was embossed with 2 dragons circling themselves around the blade which jutted out 3 feet from the hilt. The blade was also engraved with several kanji that Trowa didn't know what they meant, but he still found it looked beautiful all the same. All in all, it was a very sturdy sword, and was in no danger of breaking anytime soon. Trowa slid the sword back into its scabbard and began running again towards the entrance to the castle. 'Better to be safe than dead.' He thought as he ran, his friend still running after him.

Well, what did you want me to make dear to Quatre? I figured a harp is a good thing. It fits his musical tastes… but it's obviously a small harp…no giant harp imagines Duo hefting a giant harp into a tree. snicker

Ah, ok. I missed something here. Ok, I'm assuming that banshee's and harpies can reproduce like a human can… maybe they can't. I have no idea, so please don't hold this against me. But for the sake of the story, just humor me? Arigato ;

Sugoi! I finally finished this first part. It's more an introductory of the main characters, but I had to get it out. Sooo… feedback? I live off of it. I will try and get the next chapter out soon, but as it is it took me a month to do this . horrible, I know.

_Howaito_


	2. update

Hey all,

Sorry I haven't updated when I said I would. But unfortunately I'm having big troubles with internet. Dial-up and all. I'm running a whopping 12 kbps (kilobytes per second) and it took 20 minutes as it is to just load fanfiction's webpage. So I will not be updating as I should. It will probably be another 2 ½ months till I can get my DSL back, but when I do, I will be loading 3 or 4 chapters, so no worries, I'm still writing. . Well, ja ne for now.

Howaito Ookami


	3. Chapter 2

Nirvana in the spring

Chapter 1-

Disclaimer- I do not own Gundam Wing… If I did, I would die of joy. So no suing me, I'm poor.

Warnings- Not so sure right now. There's the language warning of course, it's an AU with some OOC and yaoi eventually, but other than that, I don't know. I'll just add them as I go.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ - scene change

Trowa stood back up slowly, his head aching from the blow it took at Heero's hand.

"K'so! Heero, why must you be so violent? I was only trying to get you to relax!" Trowa glared at his friend, and Heero had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. He mumbled a small apology and began walking away, his hand deftly tying the sword to his belt. Trowa ran after him, wincing slightly as his vision swayed then corrected itself. "Heero, what's wrong?" As Heero kept walking he mumbled another answer, not looking over at his companion. With a small growl of frustration Trowa grabbed Heero's shoulder and forcibly turned him around. Heero swayed slightly as he turned, but then stood firm and glared at his companion.

"What do you want Trowa?" Trowa looked slightly startled at the harsh tone in Heero's voice, but he didn't back down. Instead he returned the glare with one of his own and used a tone just as harsh.

"You have been so uptight recently. I understand in your dad's failing health and the pressure to marry Princess Relena you have been swamped, but Heero, you need to learn how to relax." Trowa's harsh tone turned sympathetic as he saw his friends face fall. "Look, Heero, as your personal adviser and friend, I say you get away for a bit. Your dad will be fine for now. The palace healers say he will last at least another 4 changing's of the season. His board will keep the kingdom running smoothly for a few weeks. Let's go away. Wander for a while and get away from the pressures of royal life. What do you say Heero?" Heero stood blank for a long moment, just staring at his friend of 18 years. In all those 18 years he had never heard Trowa speak more than a few sentences at a time, but now an entire speech rattled from his mouth. But what he offered was very tempting. Some time away. The 21 year old prince almost couldn't refuse the idea. His father's health was of no concern to him. In fact he couldn't wait for the old man to die. Him loving his father was merely a ploy to keep the family oriented board directors happy so that when King Owenfinally passed, Heero would be able to inherit the throne instead of the board over throwing him. Coming out of his small daze, Heero finally nodded to Trowa.

"Make the arrangements." And with that he pulled out of his friends lack grasp and resumed his trek back to the palace.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Duo sighed to himself as he watched the people that had become his family, mill around the large dinning room. In the last 14 years the war had ended, all the other orphans had been found new families, and he had been accepted into the one family he has thought would never love and care for him. The Winners had become more and more important in his life than he would ever think could be possible. And soon it would be time to leave them. His 21st birthday was only 2 day's away and that morning he would be saying good bye to his home and he would venture out into the world to find his place. In his heart he hoped that the fates would be kind and grant him a happy life, but in the pit of his stomach he felt that it was unfair to leave the large estate that had become his home and refuge. Looking around the large dinning room he saw many happy memories of past birthdays, many games of hide and go seek, and many lazy winter days sitting in front of the large fireplace just reading. Duo's mind reeled as a hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie.

"Duo, are you alright?" Duo turned to see a pair of aquamarine eyes staring up at him in concern. He smiled at his friend and nodded.

"I'm fine Quatre. Just remembering." Quatre nodded back and some of the concern left his angelic face.

"You are worrying about your 21st birthday aren't you?" Duo nodded in response, his eyes scanning the room again. "Don't worry Duo. Mama and papa said I could come with you, keep you company. They worry about you as well and don't want you traveling alone. And they hope that the fates smile upon us and we both can find a happy life else where." Duo sighed again, hoping his friend was right. He walked over to the large picture window and peered outside. The weather was turning warm again. The trees and flowers were starting to bud again. Spring had come and with it a looming uncertainty that haunted the young banshee's heart.

-sweat drop- Ok so I haven't been able to post when I wanted and I don't have nearly as much done as I promised but I had some… -ahem- problems…. Computer crash and so on.. not a good few months. But anyway, I got this posted and I am up and running again so hopefully I will be posting a few more times in this week alone.. I'm quick like that. Now as I'm sure some people have noticed, some of my spelling and such is off on the prologue and my other story Getting Off. This is not me, it's actually the posting mod. It is screwing with my stuff and it won't let me correct it. Just thought I would let every one know I am not retarded, just having difficulties. I live off reviews! holds up sign "Feed writer: Reviews are primary source of food"

Thank you lo, WCInsane, and tyleet88 for your reviews and Abi2 I hope I added enough info on Trowa and Heero this time around. I kinda just wanted to get their characters out there. And as for Wufei, I will get to him soon I hope. Still working that out.


End file.
